The Unexpected Soulmate (A Destiel FanFiction)
by asonganddancewithwolves
Summary: Castiel was there when the souls were created; he was in awe of their beauty. One soul, which God called the "Righteous Man" decides to initiate a bond with the angel. Castiel claims the soul as his, but once the soul is born unto Earth, will it accept Castiel, as it did in Heaven, or will it break the bond, causing Castiel to fall from Heaven?
1. In the Beginning

_**In the Beginning…**_

A thunderous voice woke the little angel, revealing his crystal blue eyes. "Castiel" the voice shook the room with bass waking the other angels. Balthazar, who was in the bed closest to Castiel, looked worried. Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and Lucifer smirked towards Castiel, knowing he was in trouble. "Father sounds disappointed Cassie." Castiel swallowed hard and flew to the source of the voice.

In the center of an all-white room with no doors, nor windows stood God leaning over a table covered in blueprints. "Father, I-"

"Oh good, Castiel, are you still willing to help me with some of my creations today? Your archangel brothers would like 'a day off'. Besides, I've always admired your creative outlook on everything." Castiel didn't realize he had been holding his breath until God raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Father of course!" Castiel sighed in relief, his father was not disappointed in him. He walked over towards the table and had to stand on his toes to be able to see what his Father was working on. God ran his finger over a list of funny names that Castiel had never seen before. He desperately wanted to ask his Father what those words meant, but he knew better not to question God when he was thinking. So Castiel waited for what seemed like hours until God finally smiled and said "Perfect! Let's get to work!"

Castiel was handed about thirty different blue prints with funny looking blobs on them, but as he looked harder he realized these blobs had eyes, some had legs and arms. Castiel blinked at the blue prints and asked "Father what are these creatures you have drawn?"

"My dear child, these creature are animals. Now watch closely as I show you how to create them." Castiel watched his Father's hands very closely without blinking once as God created what looked like a long piece of string with spots and…eyes! God set the creature down and lightly blew on it. The creature started to form little scales that were all sorts of colors. Then, it started to wiggle and writhe. God chuckled and whispered "Multiply." All of a sudden this slithery creature began to separate; some were red, some were green, some were a combination of colors, and although Castiel was not fond of these slithery creatures, he watched in awe of his Father's creation.

"What are these?" Castiel asked coyly.

"I call them serpents, or snakes" God replied. "Would you like to see another?" Castile nodded eagerly and God snapped his fingers, vanishing the snakes into thin air. God created another piece of string and gave it four legs and a tail. Castiel watched as his Father blew life into this creature. It began to grow a head and something fuzzy…fur! Its fur was, like the snakes, every color imaginable.

"May I try Father?" God smiled and nodded. Castiel whispered "Multiply" and the creature began to separate into many, each a different color then the next. One of the orange creature walked over towards Castiel and nudged his hand with its head. Castiel thought it was very soft and began to rub its fur. The creature began to vibrate deep in its chest, startling Castiel.

God laughed and light and jolly laugh. "These are felines, or cats." God said as the cat kept rubbing against Castiel.

"I like this creature Father." Castiel said smiling.

This continued on, Castiel making creatures from his blueprints and God making creatures from his blueprints, until God said "Castiel? Why don't you go spend some time with your brothers and sisters while I take to my notes for a little while?" Castiel nodded at his Father and ran off to go tell Balthazar what he has done.

"Cassie that's wonderful! You got to help Father with His creation!" Balthazar sounded happy for Castiel, but he looked a little disappointed that their Father had not asked for his help. So, Castiel decided to take his brother's mind off of creation.

"Let's go visit Joshua in the Garden." Balthazar smiled and they flew quickly to the center of Heaven.

Once there, they immediately saw Joshua tending to beautiful flowers. They quietly walked over towards Joshua and said their hellos.

"Boys, it's so nice to see you. Would you like to help me water my plants?" Castiel and Balthazar each grabbed a pitcher of water and began to follow Joshua around the Garden. They passed by many kinds of plants, some bore flowers, others bore fruit, yet each one was beautiful in their own unique way. Castiel loved visiting the Garden because it was so quiet and peaceful.

"Father likes me better and you're just jealous." Castiel knew who's voice that was, how could he not? As he turned he saw two of his archangel brothers, Michael and Lucifer. Lucifer stood at least a foot taller than Michael, but both were taller than Castiel because they were much older.

"I don't understand why you have to say these things. It make our brothers and sister uneasy, as if they are not as important." Michael said calmly.

"Well they aren't. I'm clearly more superior in Father's eyes." Lucifer said inching closer to Michael. Castiel didn't get to see the end result because God called him back to the all-white room. Castiel smiled as he entered, excited to see what he got to create next.

"Father, may I make some more animals now?" Castiel met his Father's grey eyes and smiled brightly, hoping to make him proud of what he had done.

"Later child. Now it's time to create something that will change Heaven forever."

Castiel watched his Father as light poured from his fingertips. The light started off as a pale blue color, very small, about the size of a mustard seed. God continued to gently caress the light and mold it in between his hands. The little angel watched curiously as the light began to grow and change to a bright white light. This light was not like his Angelic form which was harsh and displeasing to the eye, even to other angels. No, this light was soft, warm; it was welcoming. It continued to grow in God's hands until it was the size of softball.

Thinking his Father was done, Castiel opened his mouth to ask what it was that God was making, but then God breathed on the ball of light. The light grew millions of tiny little tendrils of light. They wiggled and reached out for something that was not yet there. Castiel gasped and took a few steps back, having trouble comprehending this _thing_ God was holding.

"This, my dear child, is a soul. Once created it will be tied to a human on the Earth that I have created for them. Once the soul has tied to the human body, it will give the human life, part of my life, as I have breathed part of me into them." Castiel had no words to say to his Father. The little angel just stared at the soul and then back at his Father. "Castiel, I would like you to keep me company as I make these souls. However, your job is to send these souls to your brothers and sisters so they can assign each soul their own place in Heaven. Can you do that?"

"Yes Father." Castiel nodded and he got to work watching his Father create soul after soul. Some gravitated towards each other, which God called soulmates. These souls were to be put together in Heaven. They were strictly forbidden to be separated. All other souls had their own piece Heaven. Castiel continued to watch in awe, and every hundredth soul he would call to one of his brothers or sisters to escort the souls to their Heaven. Balthazar came through escorting souls. Anna came through escorting souls. Each other archangels came through escorting souls, each looking more disappointed than the last that Castiel had the job of keeping their Father's company.

After what must've been the millionth soul, Castiel's mouth dropped open and he let out a rather embarrassing cry of longing. God looked up and met Castiel's crystal blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong Castiel?"

The little angel was having trouble forming words, in fact he was stumbling over his own tongue. He began to feel warm as his Angelic grace started to pound against his body. His wings began to flutter without his control and he felt as if there was something trying to break out of his chest.

God continued to watch Castiel carefully as the little angel walked over toward the soul without blinking. He eyes did not deviate from the soul once since he had laid eyes on it. Castiel reached out, even though he knew he was not supposed to. He knew his Father would disapprove, but he was irrevocably drawn to this soul, and it seemed the soul was drawn to him as well. As Castiel reached out, the soul's tendrils reached for the little angel and wrapped themselves around Castiel's fingers. The tendrils felt hot to touch, but not the kind of hot that would physically burn. It was the hot that burn with passion, it made Castiel feel protective.

"This soul is mine." Castiel took a step back, realizing how demanding his voice sounded. He looked at his Father expecting him to be angry, but once again, God did not seem angry with Castiel. He just seemed, well rather shocked actually. Castiel quickly retracted his reach from the soul and out his hands at his sides. "I apologize Father, but something, my instinct is telling me that I must protect this soul. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and it is mine. I know it. Deep down somehow my grace is connected to this soul." Again Castiel stepped back waiting for his Father's wrath, but it did not come.

"As you wish my child." Castiel looked up from his feet to meet his Father's eyes. God looked lovingly onto his little angel, though he would never admit to the others that this particular little angel was his favorite. God handed the soul to Castiel, the soul very eagerly wrapping itself around Castiel's fingers once again. At that sight God chuckled and Castiel looked up at his Father questioningly. "You seem to be right. This soul belongs to you. It is home in your hands." Castiel smiled at the thought. "Go now my child, tend to your soul, but once the soul is tied to a human life, we must discuss the dangers you must face."

Castiel did not hear anything his Father said after "This soul belongs to you" so he ran to his personal space and Heaven and held his soul in his hands, feeling the warmth resonate through his body. The little angel knew he'd never again feel anything as amazing as this.


	2. The First Goodbye

_**The First Goodbye…**_

Castiel was spending that last few minutes he had with his soul. His heart was aching knowing that he had to say goodbye. He should've mentally prepared himself, knowing this time would come eventually, but after five hundred years, the angel had gotten accustomed to the soul never leaving his side.

As they flew to the center of Heaven, to meet up with all the other angels and their Father, Castiel relived the precious moments he shared with his soul. He thought about sitting with his soul and watching it as it danced in the starlight, the soul's tendrils reaching up to try and capture the stars. Castiel would smile wishing he could capture the stars as well.

The next memory hit the angel like a ton of bricks. It was the night his soul reached further than it had ever dared and caressed Castiel's Angelic grace. The soul had initiated a bond between itself and the angel. His grace immediately wrapped itself around the soul's tendril accepting the bond, causing Castiel's body to resonate with heat and light. A bond between an angel and a human soul was very rare, in fact Castiel had only seen it happen once before. In order for the bond to be complete, a soul, an angel's grace, the angel themselves, and a human all had to accept the bond. Castiel had always dreamed of this moment and he was happy to accept the bond. Once he accepted the angel swore he saw the soul smile.

Looking back on this moment, Castiel began to cry.

 _What if this human does not want me?_ The soul reached over with a tendril and caressed the angel's face reassuring Castiel that the human would love him, just as his soul did.

He had reached the center where the gate down to Earth stood, open wide, waiting for his soul to travel through, into its human body. Castiel looked around at his brothers and sisters. Some looked jealous, others seemed to pity him, his archangel brothers looked happy to be rid of the soul, and Balthazar and Anna gave him a reassuring smile, letting the angel know they were there for him.

"Castiel. It is time. The 'Righteous Man' must be born now in order to save the human race." God said reaching out a hand towards the soul, which was so wound in Castiel's fingers it would not let go. Castiel had to coax the soul out his hand and into his Father's, and after what seemed like hours, the 'Righteous Man' finally let go and hesitantly made its way over to God. God lightly blew on the soul and it vanished.

Suddenly, a loud blast of cries resonated through heaven. The angels all looked down to earth to see a baby boy with bright green eyes. Castiel had never seen his soul looking so beautiful.

"Welcome to Earth, Dean Winchester."

 _Dean Winchester._ It was the most beautiful name Castiel had ever heard. He looked down at the baby and smiled. _Father was right to name him the "Righteous Man". In him I see hope. I see salvation. I see my soul, and I must protect him._ At that thought the angel looked down at Dean.

"I will always watch over you."

Dean Winchester was now four years old. He was sitting in the living room holding his baby brother Sam, who was only six months old. They were living in Kansas with their parents, John and Mary Winchester. Castiel has been watching over them and protecting the Winchesters with his wings, now much larger than before, by shadowing over the house, so no evil would come near.

On this night, much like the last few, Mary told Dean it was time for bed. Unwillingly Dean gave Sam to his mother and followed her up the stairs. Once they reached the nursery, Dean begged his mother to let him put his brother in his crib, and after a few minutes, she said yes.

Dean carefully began to place Sam in his crib. His dad had snuck in behind him and said "Be careful son." Dean nodded and places his brother in the crib. Castiel watched as John wrapped his arms around Mary's waist and kiss her cheek, whispering "Look at our beautiful boys." This cause her to smile. Then, Castiel looked back over at Dean who was kissing his baby brother's forehead.

"Goodnight Sammy."

Dean then kissed his parents goodnight and proceeded to his own room, sinking low under the covers, and drifting off to sleep. Castiel watched for a few moments while his Dean slept and then proceeded to close his own eye, reliving what the Winchesters did that day. The angel then quietly entered Dean's dream. He and Sam were older and they were playing ball outside with their dad, while their mom was inside baking pie for Dean's birthday.

Suddenly, Castiel was expelled from the dream as Dean woke up to screaming. Flames began to engulf the Winchester house, but Dean fearlessly ran towards Sam's nursery. Castiel froze, watching Dean take Sam from his dad.

"Now Dean! Go!" John was yelling at Dean to take Sam out of the house. Castiel was still in shock but managed to clear a safe, flameless path, for Dean to follow. He could only do so much from Heaven, and it was forbidden to be seen on earth. Castiel wrapped his wings around the boys and watched as their dad came out shortly after, but Mary was nowhere to be found and John was trying to hide his tears from his sons.

"Is that…my house? John? Sam? Dean! What is going on?" Castiel jumped at the sound of Mary Winchesters voice next to him. He looked over to see Mary crying into her hands. The angel went to comfort her, even though he was no good at it, but froze again as Michael walked through the door.

"Mary Winchester. My name is Michael. I am an archangel of the Lord. You have served your family well. Now, it is time to rest." With a snap of his fingers they vanished and Castiel felt empty.

The emptiness pulled at his very being as he looked back down on Dean to see him taking in the news that his mother was gone. He did not cry, he just held Sam tight to his body and followed John into his '67 Chevy Impala.

Castiel could not help but feel angry with himself. _Had I not entered his dream I would've felt that something was wrong. I should've been watching over him. It's my responsibility. If I had been paying attention I could've save his mother._ The angel was internally battling with himself. _Maybe it was destiny? No. It can't be. It is my fault. I should've been able to save her. I have failed Dean. I cannot fail him again._

The angel looked back down at Dean. John Winchester was driving fast, most likely to get far away from this town. He looked over at Dean who was still holding his brother, refusing to let go, refusing to shed a tear. Dean had to stay strong for his brother and Castiel admired that.

"Don't worry Sammy. I won't let anything bad happen to you."


	3. The Trip Downstairs

Castiel had been spending the last twenty something years, trying to figure out ways to not fail Dean, but in every single instance, the angel felt as if he made everything worse. Castiel wanted Dean to have a normal life, but since their mother was killed by a demon, John Winchester sought revenge, and he took his sons along for the ride. Now, John was dead, traded his soul to save Dean, which Castiel was grateful for, but now Sam was dead. Stabbed in Dean's arms. Castiel could feel Dean's pain in his gut. The angel wanted to comfort Dean, but he couldn't, not without making himself known to Dean, which was forbidden. God wanted the angels to stay in Heaven; the angels were allowed to do what they could from Heaven, but nothing else. Thinking about this made Castiel angry with his Father.

"Who are you to tell me that I cannot save my Dean? You left Heaven. No one knows where you have gone. You left us. Why should I obey any rule you had set in place?" The angel quickly realized that he had questioned his Father and went back to watching Dean, who was now outside, without Sam, burying a box in the dirt.

"Dean? What are you doing?" A demon suddenly appeared. "No!" Castiel shouted, but of course Dean could not hear him.

"Winchester" the demon said. "Let me guess, you want to save your brother?" Dean's eyes gave the crossroad demon his answer.

"I get ten years right?" Dean said, though Castiel could tell it was hard for him to form the words.

The demon chuckled, "No" Dean squinted at her and she cracked another sly smile.

"That's the deal that everybody else gets." Dean said.

"But you are not everybody else. I'll give you one year, and one year only."

"Dean! No! Don't do this!" Castiel yelled, but it was useless because the Hunter could not hear him. For the love of his Father, the angel wanted to rush down and smite the demon bitch and send her back to Hell, but he could not. He watched as Dean sealed the deal with a kiss, then Dean rushed back to his brother's side to comfort him as he woke, not knowing what Dean had done. After a few minutes, Dean did tell Sam, who was almost as angry as Castiel, but Sam still got in the passenger's side of the Impala, glaring at his brother with what could only be a broken heart, as they drove down a long, narrow road.

 _(One year later)_

Castiel knew this day would come but he would not believe it was today. The angel watched as Sam and Dean followed the demon Ruby into a room, but Castiel now realized, it wasn't Ruby. _How could I not have seen it sooner? I have to warn them, but how?_ The angel knew that this was forbidden, but he did not care. Dean was down there about to be dragged to hell, so the angel whispered softly into Dean's mind, "It's not Ruby, look closer."

Dean reacted quickly and realized it was the demon Lilith. "Sam! Wait a second. It's not Ruby!" As soon as those words came out of his mouth Sam was thrown against the wall and Dean pinned on the table by the demon who most wanted to kill the Winchesters. Castiel wanted to intervene, to smite the bitch, but he had already done too much. _Why must this happen? I don't understand,_ the angel thought to himself.

As Castiel looked back down upon the scene, it was unfolding to the finale. "Sick 'em boy." Lilith said in the most spine chilling voice a demon could ever use. The hellhound lunged at Dean and Castiel looked away. He didn't want to watch as his Dean was ripped to shreds. However, it was worse only hearing Sam's blood bursting screams and the tearing apart of Dean's flesh from his bones. "I'm so sorry Dean." Castiel said to the human as he took his last breath.

Suddenly, white hot pain spread throughout Castiel's body, he felt as if he was on fire, which normally, for an angel, bears no pain whatsoever. He fell to his knees the pain searing through his body, ripping at his grace. The angel let out an earth shattering scream, in fact it caused a small earthquake within a fifty mile radius of where Dean's body lay lifeless.

"I don't…understand. What…is happening?" Castiel said through grunts of pain. He knew his Father would not reply, God had been gone for years, but Castiel was angry now. "I deserve answers!" the angel screamed into Heaven, but again no one answered.

After a few hours, Castiel was used to the pain, although it had not stopped since Dean had passed. He stood up and paced around for a few minutes before making up his mind. It was a hard decision to make, defy Heaven and God to save his Dean, or remain loyal to Heaven and let his Dean rot in Hell. It should have been a hard decision, but it was very easy for Castiel to choose. In fact, the angel realized that this decision was made before he even contemplated it, but before he could fly off, Raphael appeared.

"Brother, I have orders. You are to go to Hell and retrieve the Righteous Man, bring him back to Earth. Then you will return to Heaven and watch over him. He has not yet finished God's plan." Raphael looked displeased having to say this, he did not believe in bring humans back from the dead, but it was Father's orders, and he could not disobey God. Castiel felt something inside him jump with joy. _I can save him without defying Heaven. I will not lose my family and Dean will be saved._

"There are one thousand angels that will help you on this journey downstairs, they are waiting outside these doors. You must leave now. Be careful Castiel." Raphael then disappeared and Castiel went out to meet the other angels.

Some of the thousand looked displeased to be having to take this journey, the others were happy to help Castiel, but all were honored to be chosen by their Father to save the Righteous Man. Castiel led the way to Hell, and once at the gates, demons attacked from all corners. Luckily, the demons had not expected an attack, so the angels outnumbered them.

Getting into Hell was not easy, Castiel had already lost to angels, but now they had to find where Dean was being kept. Castiel could still feel white hot pain coursing through his veins and with every turn he could feel it getting stronger. The angels walked through Hell, blades in their hands, fighting any obstacle in their way, following Castiel's lead down dark corridors, through blood stained doors, never knowing who would attack next.

"No stop! Sam! Sammy!" The angel could hear Dean's screams in his mind, but he couldn't figure out where they were coming from. The screams seemed to be surrounding him, and Hell kept changing. Lucifer, now knew they were here and he kept changing the scenery on them. One minute they were in a dark field drenched on blood, the next they were in a dungeon surrounded by souls who were trapped in Hell calling out for help. The devil would send thousands of demons after the angels and it would take days to fight them all off. More demons dead, more angels dead, but Castiel did not lose faith.

Thirty years went by of Castiel and the angels fighting demons Thirty year of Lucifer changing the layout of Hell every time Castiel got close enough to where Dean was. Thirty years of Dean screaming out for Sam. Thirty years and at least a few hundred angels had died trying to save the Righteous Man. Castiel was beginning to get discouraged, but then the Dean's screams stopped. The angel stopped in his tracks and listened closely to the silence.

"Fine. I…" It was Dean's voice, it sounded broken, hoarse from all the screaming. "Alastair fine. You win. I give up." Castiel could feel how broken Dean was, but he couldn't let him give up. He charged forward, the other hundreds of angels following after him. Demons stood in their path, but Castiel was angry and he plowed through every demon that came along. He was covered in blood and tired, but that did not stop him.

One angel, named Samadriel, approached Castiel and said "I can hear him, the Righteous Man. He is with a demon called Alastair. He is…the Righteous Man is torturing souls. Castiel what do we do?"

"If you can hear him now as well that means we are dangerously close. We must stop Dean before his soul is warped into a demon." Castiel said pleading with the other angels. They all nodded in agreement and kept on through Hell.

Finally, after another ten years or fighting, Castiel reached a door covered in angel warding. He used the blood of the demon he just killed to cover the symbols in order to break the spell.

"This is it." Samadriel said putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. The other angels, Castiel could now see were covered in blood and worn out, but they were smiling. "We have done it, we have reached the Righteous Man" an angel called Hester said.

Castiel nodded and smiled at them. "Thank you for all you have done. Now. Let us save Dean and return to Heaven where we belong." He kicked down the door and walked into the room. Alastair was sitting in a corner watching Dean, who was in the center of the room. He had a knife in hand and was cutting at a woman's forearm.

"Ah, Castiel. I heard you were here. I see you've found my workshop, and I believe you know my apprentice. Dean say hello to Castiel." Alastair said with an eerie smile. Dean turned around and Castiel's heart sank. Dean was dark, Hell was resonating through him, and for a second his eyes flickered black, but as Castiel looked closer, he could still see his soul, the very soul that he watched be created, the same soul that claimed all those years ago, and seeing his soul gave Castiel and flicker of hope. _Maybe he will recognize me._

"Dean I am here to save you." Castiel started into his eyes looking for any signs of recognition, but Dean's stare was blank, cold, and empty. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. I am here to take you back. Dean, look at me." His eyes began to soften and his lips trembled as if Dean wanted to say something.

"Well, this has been a lovely reunion, but Dean Sweetheart, it's time to get back to work." His green eyes flickered black for another second and he clenched his fist around the blade that was still in his hand. Castiel nodded to Hester and she grabbed Alastair, putting a blade to his throat. "And that's my cue." Alastair snapped his fingers, causing him and the woman that was being tortured to disappear from the room leaving Dean and Castiel, with the other angels to themselves.

The Righteous Man stared blankly at where Alastair once stood, then glanced at his blade, and lastly looking up at Castiel. "C-Cas?" Dean said finding it hard to form the familiar word that he had never spoken before. Castiel smiled at the familiar nickname his soul used to whisper in his mind when they were in Heaven.

"Yes Dean, it is Cas." Dean slowly walked over reaching a hand out towards the angel. Castiel grabbed his hand and watched as his soul shined brighter inside Dean than it had in years. Dean could not explain it, but the angel was familiar somehow, and he made Dean feel like he was at home, which then reminded Dean of Sam.

"Sammy. What about Sam? Is he okay?" Castiel could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes Dean. I am here to take you back to Sam." Dean smiled and chuckled a little under his breath. Castiel could sense how happy this news made him. Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "This might hurt a little." The angel released some of his grace in order to bind Dean to him as they made their way through Hell and back to earth. The other angels were in front clearing their path of any demons who tried to hinder their escape.

Needless to say, but getting out of Hell, was certainly easier than getting in, but saying goodbye to Dean for a second time was not. "I don't understand, where are you going? You need to meet Sam." Dean pleaded. Castiel apologized the best he could, but Dean would not accept it.

"It is all a part of God's plan, and so is this." Dean looked questioningly at the angel, but Castiel had already placed two fingers on Dean's forehead, erasing his memory of the escape, and putting him to sleep for a few hours so he and the rest of the angels could return to Heaven.

After Dean woke, he broke out of his coffin, saw a circle of fallen trees around him, and immediately tried to figure out where he was. He was confused and tried to think back to how he got out of Hell, but it was all black. He found the nearest store, which happened to be a gas station, but it looked as if it had been abandoned for a few days now. Castiel watched from Heaven as Dean fumbled around, drinking his weight in water, finding the paper which told him it was September, meaning he had been dead for four months, and washing the dirt of his face.

Suddenly, Dean felt a searing pain in his arm. He lifted up his sleeve and saw a red handprint, scared on his shoulder. _How the hell did I get out of Hell?_ He put his sleeve back down and began to raid the gas station for food and water, when he came across _Busty Asian Beauties_. Dean smirked as he added it to his bag of necessities and then grabbing cash out of the register.

"Come on Dean this is not time for porn. You need to go find Sam." Castiel had not intended to say that to Dean, only to himself, but it had slipped and turned on the TV in the gas station, startling Dean. "Dammit!" Castiel said turning on a radio. "I've already spoken to him now, might as well try and tell him where Sam is." But Dean could not actually hear Castiel's true voice, not that he knew who Castiel was. All Dean heard was a high pitched buzz that shattered the glass throughout the store.

"Well that's not working." Castiel said to himself. He watched as Dean left and tried to call Sam, who phone was out and service, and Bobby, who threatened to kill whoever was calling because he thought it was a joke.

Later, Dean drove to Bobby's, who tried to attack Dean thinking he wasn't real. They went through every test they could think of to prove that Dean was in fact human. Once Bobby was satisfied, they began to try and figure out what the hell could've dragged Dean out and left that handprint on his shoulder. They also went to go find Sam, curiously enough, Sam was in town by where Dean popped up alive.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled as he tried to attack Dean, Bobby holding him back.

"What? You mean you didn't do this?" Dean said. Sam looked confused and angry, but Bobby finally calmed him down letting him know that he had gone through all the tests and Dean was not a monster. Once everyone else was calm, Dean asked if Sam knew how he got top side, but Sam explained that he was not the one who made a deal, although he wish he had.

"Well that does raise a sticky question." Bobby said and they set out to find out more information about how did got out of hell. Castiel desperately wanted to tell them, or at least give them clues, but the handprint was enough.

The angel watched the boys for hours as they tried to figure out anything that made sense. Bobby finally remembered the psychic, Pam, he knew and they drove out to go see her. Once they reached Pam she called out to Castiel forcefully. Castiel tried to warn her that seeing his true form would blind her, but she did not listen.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle." she called repeated

"My name is Castiel, please stop. You cannot handle my true form human. You will be blinded." Stop."

"No Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Please Pam, turn back. I do not want to harm you." Pam did not listen, she gazed at Castiel and was blinded. Castiel was now sure that Dean would go to the ends of the Earth to figure out how he escaped from Hell. The angel did not know how to feel about this. One side he was happy that he might get to finally be a part of Dean's life, because if Dean summoned him he would have to appear and make himself known, but Castiel did not want to hurt anyone else in the process.

A few hours later Dean decided to summon whatever it was that brought him back from the dead. This made Castiel very happy. Dean and Bobby mixed the ingredients and invoked the spell, at first nothing happened, because Castiel was off looking for a vessel so he could walk the Earth.

Once he found one, he appeared to Dean and Bobby, blowing out every light he walked by. From the look on Dean's face, he thought the lights were blowing out because of Castiel's power, but really Castiel was just nervous to reconnect with his soul, with Dean, and this time, he didn't have to wipe his memory.

Castiel walked cautiously towards Dean who asked "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."


	4. One Day at a Time

_**One Day at a Time…**_

Castiel had been hunting with the Winchesters for eight years now. He had grown very close to them, and they had become more his family than his brother and sisters in Heaven had ever been. They had been through many things together; good things, bad things, but no matter what they always got through it together. Even when the angels fell and started a rebellion within themselves. Even when Sam was going through the trials to close the gates of Hell. Even when Dean and Castiel were in Purgatory. Even when Castiel was being controlled by Naomi, Dean had gotten the angel to stop and got him to fight for his own consciousness. They got through everything as a family, even when Dean had the Mark of Cain.

That was unbearable for Castiel. He watched as his hunter was morphed into a dark violent force. Watched as Dean died and rose as a demon. Fought with Sam to find a cure for the Mark. Cas did everything in his power to save his Dean, the angels actions saying the words he hasn't mustered up the courage to say out loud.

Those three words almost escaped his lips the night Dean came through the bunker angry with murder in his eyes. The hunter began to pound on Castiel, blood pouring from his nose.

The angel thought back to night in Lucifer's crypt, when Dean asked him to stop. Dean said to Castiel "I need you." That was the night Dean Winchester got close to realizing his feelings for the angel. Castiel could feel what he was trying to say, he could feel his soul reaching out towards him once again. That is what broke Naomi's spell, but it was never discussed again.

 _Maybe I can reach Dean the same way._ "Dean I don't want to hurt you" and he didn't. He never wanted to hurt his hunter, but the older Winchester attacked, the Mark taking control. "Dean. Stop." The angel pleaded, but Dean kept hitting, pounding, finally throwing him the floor. So, Castiel looked into his attacker's eyes and looked past the Mark's hold on him. "Dean. Please." _I love you._

Thinking back on that night Castiel nodded to himself. _We even got through that. Together. As a family._

Sam Winchester was the brother Castiel never knew he needed. The younger Winchester would always look out for him just like he would Dean. Sam would make sure Castiel was okay every time the angel appeared. Dean would too, of course, but Dean. Well Dean was still the most beautiful word Castiel had ever heard.

"Heya Cas" Dean's pet name for the angel, startling Cas from his thoughts.

"Dean" every time Cas said his name it tasted that much sweeter, but even after eight years, the angel did not know if Dean felt the same way about his name. In fact, the angel still wasn't sure if Dean's soul recognized him from when they were in Heaven, but that was not important right now; the fading bond could be dealt with later.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Dean asked with furrowed eyebrows. The angel cocked his head to the side as if to ask 'like what'? "Never mind. Um, Sam will be back shortly with the supplies, and hopefully some pie. I swear he always forgets the pie." The angel let Dean ramble because he enjoyed the sound of the hunter voice. "The vamps have killed more people in this town than I have ever seen a nest kill. They must be building an army like those Ghoulpire things were-"

"Nachzeher"

"Right. Anyways, I think they're building an army, with everything going on, I would want to. The Darkness is only getting stronger and were still no closer to figuring out how to stop it." Dean pushed his laptop aside and walked over to get a glass of whiskey. The angel could tell he was troubled.

"Dean. This isn't your fault." Cas walked over next to the older Winchester. He picked up the bottle and poured Dean his whiskey. "You didn't know what Sam and I were doing, and we didn't know it would release the Darkness. You didn't know it would become Amara. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh the hell it is Cas!" Dean emptied his glass and began to pour another, ripping the bottle from the angel's hands. Cas looked at his feet not wanting the hunter to see how hurt he was. "I'm sorry" The angel began to walk away. "Cas! Cas I'm sorry. It's just been stressful, Sam and I are both having visions. He thinks his are from God, and I am in some way-" The hunter looked away suddenly red coating his cheeks.

"You are what, Dean?" The angel asked cocking his head to the side once more. The hunter realized he hadn't even told Sammy his secret, so he sure as hell telling the angel. He ran his hand over his face and looked up at the angel who was right in front of him, faces only a few inches apart, blue eyes meeting green. Dean felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it down.

"Nothing…" he muttered. "Just really stressed. Uh, I'm going to go make a supply run. I'll be back later."

"Dean. Sam's already out getting supplies. In fact, I believe he's just pulling in now." Dean scratched the back of his head and walked towards to bunker's garage.

Sam came in a few moments later with a few six packs and some bags of food. Castiel noticed that two beers were missing, not mysteriously though. He knew that Dean had probably taken them and retreated to his room. However, the angel realized he was wrong when he heard the roar of the Impala, signaling it had come to life.

Cas shifted uneasily between his right foot and left foot a few times before sitting down at the table where Sam was beginning to put the groceries away.

"Cas? What happened when I was gone?" the younger Winchester asked.

"Your brother. Dean. He is having trouble setting aside that releasing the Darkness was not his fault." Sam sucked in a breath and nodded. "I tried to explain to him that it was our wrong doing, but he, well he is hiding something. Dean is being particularly difficult about it as well, but I did not push it. However, he still felt the need to be away from my presence."

Sam watched as the angel slowly started at his hands, the corners of his mouth dropping slightly. He sat down across from the angel and said "Cas, Dean would never want to be away from you. He goes on drives when he wants to be away from himself. He'll take a few beers and just drive blasting Metallica, or some other 80's mullet rock band. He'll be gone in a few hours and I'm sure everything will be back to normal." Castiel looked up into the younger Winchester's eyes and could tell he wasn't lying.

"Thank you Sam." Sam nodded and gave and worried, apologetic smile and continued to put away the groceries. Once he was done he retreated to the library to engage in more research about the vampire nest they were hunting.

Dean came home 5 hours later, drunk, hair messy, and complete with a few lipstick stains around his neck. The angel had not moved from the kitchen table once. He watched as Dean came in, wobbling slightly, and grabbed another beer. The hunter turned around, winked at Cas, and proceeded to stumble to his room.

This pattern continued over the next few months. Cases came and went, not all of which Castiel was a part of: a Lizzie Borden copycat, which turned out to be Amara sucking souls from humans, a mass murder of Imaginary Friends, which freaked Dean out because he found out Sam had an Imaginary Friend and that they were actually Xana, not imaginary friends, a killer ghost who possessed people in his old costumes.

One case came up that was very straight forward. Jody Mills had called the Winchesters complaining about a shapeshifter that she couldn't take care of because she was dealing with some family issues.

"Yeah of course Jody. We'll be there soon." Sam smiled when he spoke.

"Thanks boys. Hopefully next time I'll be in town so we can catch up" Jody said over the speaker phone. Dean chuckled. Cas smiled at Dean's amusement. It's been a while since he's seen the hunter smile. He watched the corners of his mouth turn up to bare his teeth. He saw his green eyes sparkle for the first time in months. His hunter was happy, but not as long as the angel had hoped. The smile was gone in a few seconds, but it was still there long enough for Castiel to memorize it for the hundredth time.

The boys started to hustle about the bunker gathering all the silver bullets they had and packing some clothes in a duffle bag for the motel. Castiel stood in the kitchen watching as Dean filled his cooler with beers.

"Dean." The hunter flinched at the sound of his name. The angel was only about six inches from the hunter. Green eyes met blue and the angel opened his mouth to ask "When do we leave?" Dean looked away from the angel.

"Cas would you please get out of my ass?" It sounded as more of a demand than a question, so Cas stepped back a few steps then cocked his head to the side waiting for an answer.

"Don't look at me like that Cas." Dean continued to walk around the kitchen. He rubbed the back of neck more then he looked up at his friend. "Look man…" Dean began to say. He rubbed his eyes and continued "It's an easy hunt, why don't you just stay here. Watch some Netflix. Read a book." Dean didn't look at the angel. He just picked up the cooler and started to walk towards the garage. Castiel followed as far as his hunter's bedroom. The Impala roared to life and Cas sunk down onto the floor, leaning against the bedroom door, arms wrapping around his knees.

 _They don't need me anymore. Dean doesn't want me. My hunter, my soul, my beautiful Righteous Man. He doesn't need me anymore._

The angel couldn't bear the thought of being useless to the Winchesters, so he left the bunker and took his Lincoln for a ride.

Castiel woke up to sound of his cellphone ringing. The caller ID read Dean. He felt groggy and had a headache, but he reluctantly answered.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas man! Where are you? Sam and I got back an hour ago and we've been calling you." Dean was very loud in the angel's ear and Cas had to pull the phone away. He looked around at the dingy motel he had been in for the last few days.

"I believe I'm somewhere out the outskirts of Lebanon."

"What the hell man?!" Cas pulled the phone away from his ear again. "Whatever just get here fast. Sammy's hurt real bad." There was a click signaling Dean had hung up the phone. The angel got out of bed feeling a bit woozy from the liquor store he emptied, but nonetheless he drove back to the bunker.

Once there, he healed Sam from his injuries, a gunshot wound to his left shoulder, a broken nose, a sprained wrist, and a broken ankle. Sam thanked the angel before falling asleep on the couch.

"Dean now it's your turn" except the hunter shook his head.

"Nah man. I'll be fine. Help me carry this moose to his bedroom." Cas reluctantly obliged and then watched Dean retreat to his room with his injuries still lingering.

"Goodnight Dean" the angel called out into the empty hallway.

 _Maybe that's all I'm good for, research and healing._ Castiel walked to his room, collapsed on the bed, sleeping off the hangover.

Castiel had come back with news he thought was good, but while Sam was being sympathetic, Dean was questioning the success of his mission. The angel had found Metatron, who was now a pitiable human, and had discovered news about the Darkness.

"He is no threat to us" Cas stated, hoping Dean would ease his anger.

He could tell something was bothering Dean, just like he always could, but Dean did not seem to want to share, again, as usual.

The angel was sick of doing things for the Winchesters and getting no credit whatsoever, only questions about the things he did wrong, the things he screwed up on. The younger Winchester could tell there was tension between the two and subtly brought up the bigger more prominent issue at hand.

"Amara is in the wind" Sam said.

"Yeah God's friggin' sister" Dean said leaning against a table in the bunker.

Castiel could tell there was more Dean wanted to say so he prodded lightly. "You said you were close. Dean? How did she get away?"

"I'm sorry what part about God's friggin' sister did you not understand" Dean said defensively. "She overpowered me end of story."

The angel and Sam looked at one another then to Dean with a known understanding that the older Winchester was hiding something. Eager to change the subject and the pondering eyes Dean half yelled "What's our plan here?" Dean continued to throw verbal punches asking Cas about Metatron and Sam about his visions from "God". They both looked hurt but Dean didn't seem to care at the moment.

Sam nodded and said softly "I'll look into the lore."

Days went by and Team Free Will found nothing to fight Amara. There was nothing in the lore about God's sister because no one knew she existed, and the only piece of information Metatron gave Castiel was just as useless.

The angel wanted to throw the stack of books around the room. Dean was being insufferable and pig headed. The hunter would not take any suggestions and refused to put anyone in danger but himself. Cas could feel the anger boiling inside of him, Dean would not even look at him. He felt as though the hunter was ignoring everything he said.

 _Useless. Irreplaceable._ The words playing on a loop in the angel's mind.

"God and the archangels fought her and trapped her inside the Mark of Cain." Sam stated for the third time.

"Yes, but without any archangels, or God for that matter, we have to find another way." Dean retorted as he put his face in his hands.

"Well, there might be."

Castiel knew what Sam was referring too, but he did not like the idea, nor did Dean.

"We don't know for sure that God has been the one giving you those messages." Cas stated.

"I'm aware, but he's also the only archangel we've got. If we could just talk to him, maybe get some information-"

"Sam, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go back in that cage." Dean was getting angry again.

"He may not have to" the angel suggested.

The three of them did some more research, this time asking Crowley, the King of Hell, for help. Crowley's mother, Rowena, found a spell in the Book of the Damned that could expel Lucifer from his cage into another surrounded by Holy Fire so the archangel could not escape, but the youngest Winchester could get close enough to speak with him.

Unfortunately, this did not go as planned. Sam found out that Lucifer had sent the visions to him. Sam denied to be Lucifer's vessel once again and the archangel became angry. Lucifer began to maim the young Winchester, but Dean and Cas quickly stepped in as backup.

 _All I'm good for is fighting and healing. Maybe some research here and there. I need to do something. Something worthy for the cause._

With all his thoughts, Cas was struck down by Lucifer. He looked over the archangel's shoulder, seeing the Winchesters hurt and bleeding, but they were breathing and that was all he could ask for.

"Little Cassie. Saving the Winchesters again. For what? To be set aside until the need you to heal their wounds again. You can't even fly. You're broken Castiel. You cannot save them anymore than you can save yourself."

Castiel grinded his teeth as Lucifer dug his fingers into the angel's flesh, but Lucifer was right. Castiel had not saved them, he had only made the Winchesters lives worse, more problematic.

 _But if Lucifer can get rid of Amara, then they will not have to worry. Maybe this is useful, worthy even. If Lucifer can save them, then I have done something useful._

Lucifer raised his fist for another strike at Castiel's face.

"Can you really beat her?" Cas asked his older brother.

"I can" Lucifer said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Then yes" There was a bright white light, and a shivering feeling going down the angel's spine. Then everything turned black.


End file.
